Passionate Love in the Festive Holiday
by Omamori Trinity DxD
Summary: Kazuto and Asuna share a romantic evening on a special day for themselves where they express their passionate love. R&R, please no flames.


**Passionate Love in the Festive Holiday**

 _This is one fanfic that I've been wanting to do for a long time, perhaps more than a year or so. I know it is common to see these Kirito/Kazuto-Asuna romance in many places, however I just love this couple; they're one of the best and loveliest (battle) couple I've ever seen. Definitely I love their English voices and I certainly love the dub of SAO._

 _I have gotten this idea not really for this particular season, but something that I'm rather inspired from, something that I had thought of to make a lovely scenario for this lovely couple, which is something in the back of my mind for a long time. I may not write the most romantic ones nor the best ones, and I don't consider this as one of the best Kirito/KazutoxAsuna fics there is, but still I hope you'll enjoy this nonetheless._

 _One thing to note is that, since this takes place in the real world, Kirito will usually be called Kazuto here. I could think they're still the same age as they have been, but perhaps those in their late teens or so, something like 18, but that could depend on what you like them to be._

 _Also I like to add someone in here that I wish would still be here because she's awesome. You'll see later. What I'm thinking is that she's someone so cool, it would be a waste to not include her. It does look strange that she's here and I know the real outcome so don't call me out on this, but I truly wish she would still be here as she and Kazuto would perhaps make a great team. I like her, so I want her to still be here, which is why I put her here. She would make a great addition to the team. Hope you appreciate this one._

* * *

It's the festive Christmas season. It's Christmas Eve and many people are going about their ways to make it special and enjoyable. For Kazuto, there is one thing that has been on his mind. For some time, he has been working on part-time jobs to let him give something very special for Asuna and this is now that time to actually show it to her.

Kazuto and Asuna are going about on their Christmas Eve date. It has reached nighttime as they go, with the snow falling from black velvet skies mixed with the illuminated lights of the city and the decors. They made a stop at seeing an enormous Christmas tree the size of a small-sized, 3-story building that's well-illuminated with multiple lights, from whites to various colors coupled with a lot of decors around it. "It's beautiful," Asuna complimented. Kazuto can only nod in response as he put his left arm on her shoulder protectively.

Both look at it in awe for a short while. Asuna turns to him and sees Kazuto is in deep thought. "Kir...Kazuto, what are you thinking?" This brings Kazuto back to reality and looks at his girlfriend. "To be honest, I'm thinking about something, something to do with our future," he replies. "Oh, that so? Well I know that we can live together forever," Asuna can only reply, although she's a bit intrigued from his answer about it. Kazuto secures his arm around her a little tighter.

"Whatever may come our way, we can face it together, won't we?" Kazuto asked, having a hint of uncertainty in his tone. Even for a mighty player such as him, there are things that he can be uncertain about or can have doubt on things. Asuna puts her right arm around him and tighten her hold on her love a little. "I know we can. We got our friends and each other," she answers. "Yeah..." Kazuto says as he exhales a breath.

After a little while on going around the park, the couple heads to a hotel of their choosing, something Asuna chose for them to have a romantic stay on this special day and as a way for them to get together more and deepening their relationship. A little later, they made a stop at a drug store. "Why are we stopping here? What do you need stuff for?" Kazuto asks his girlfriend. "Just a little something I need, something for both of us," Asuna answers, putting a finger at her mouth and winking at him. "This won't take long, so please just stay right here, ok?" she requests to him, quietly blushing. Kazuto complies and watches her go inside the store. He stands around, pacing back and forth as well as watching as if guarding the place for Asuna's safety, him playing the role of a sentinel. Few minutes later, Asuna emerges. "Sorry, have I kept you waiting long?" Asuna goes to him with a little smile on her. "Oh, not really. What did you get there anyway?" he asks. "That's a secret, but you'll find out when we get back to our room," Asuna teasingly winks at him again. Kazuto sighs and offers his left hand for her to take. Asuna gladly takes it and both walk back to their hotel.

The room they chose for this kind of hotel was a luxurious type of suite that Asuna was able to get. It is a great for both of them, able to have many sort of luxurious things that may be common for Asuna to have experienced before but is all totally new for Kazuto. Asuna thought of giving him a nice, wonderful experience at her expense. The windows have a stunning view of the city, able to see a glittering city amidst a December winter at night. Kazuto dresses in his usual black shirt with black pants while Asuna is in a white nightdress not made of silk, similar to the one she have in Aincrad.

The couple looks down at the window to see the view below them. This is something not much seen by Kazuto. "I have to say thanks for this. You needn't have to do this though," he says to her while still looking out, his left hand holding her. "No, it's fine. This is something I want to experience for both of us," Asuna assures to him, looking at her love slightly. Then Kazuto goes into his thoughts. _I wonder about this, of what I'll do to her. This is something I've been longing for as we did in Aincrad. I love Asuna so much, that this is a promise I intend to keep. I think now is the time to do this._

"Say, Asuna, you know we've been through a lot and we made a promise to ourselves back in Aincrad. Will you really go with me, wherever I go?" he began. Asuna looks at him and simply smiles. "Of course I will, silly. I'll be with you, always. We may be been to a lot and more to come, but we will face it together and I will remain by your side, that I assure you," she says.

"In that case, this is something I gotta do for you, as I now fulfill my promise we made," Kazuto psyches himself up for the biggest moment in their lives. They have done this in Aincrad, but he now wants to be for real life as well. Kazuto lets releases his hand on her, gets his right hand in his pocket of his darker pants and gets down on his knee. "Oh! Kazuto, you mean this...?" Asuna suddenly sees this and knew what this will bring to. "Asuna Yuuki, will you... no, shall I ask for...for a hand in marriage? I want you in my life and I love you deeply. Plus we can now fulfill that promise we made back in Aincrad."

Asuna clasps her hands in her mouth, felt overwhelming joy but regains her composure as reality sets in on her, something that's a more positive and joyous one. She goes down and hugs Kazuto as tight as she can. "Yes! Of course I will! Oh Ki, err, Kazuto, I love you so much!" she exclaims, happy tears coming down her, her tone as happy as she can get ever in her life. Kazuto hugs her in return and they remain like that for a little while, relishing this great, unforgettable moment that has happened in their life, in real life. Kazuto felt satisfied on this paying off on him and that this finally comes. Then they come in to kiss each other deeply, a kiss so deep and passionate.

A minute would pass before they separate for air, a clear saliva trail forms between them before it disappears. "Say, Kazuto, how about...we..umm, .let's make love here," Asuna says, giving herself the courage to actually say it. "Oh, uh, should we? I'd love to, but you need protection for that," Kazuto responded. "Oh, I got it all covered, you remember that I went to the pharmacy store earlier?" Asuna reminds him, with Kazuto nodding. Then Kazuto suddenly realizes something from her visiting there. "Wait, you mean you bought...?" Asuna smiles at him and gives a cheery expression from him figuring it out. "Yes, you got it! I actually bought some safety pills for this."

"Wait, don't tell me you actually anticipated this, of what I'll be doing to you?" Kazuto gets slightly frantic, to think that Asuna would know of what to expect on this special night of theirs. "No, no," Asuna giggled, "well, to be honest, I thought of making this night more special for us and I figured that now would be the right time and to seize this opportunity while we still have the chance. What better way for us to fulfill our promise back in Aincrad than to do it on this special night." Asuna leans closer to Kazuto, cupping his face in her gentle hands, softly caressing them. "But when you proposed to me, you made it all the more special for us. I couldn't be any happier and be lucky or blessed on this day for both of us. This night couldn't be any more memorable for us in our lives."

"Whoa, now that's something I never anticipated at all," Kazuto responds. "Well, regardless, let's go do it already. Just hold a moment, I'll now take them," Asuna said as she hurriedly goes to take these anti-pregnancy pills she has gotten. One moment later, she's back towards Kazuto, sitting on their luxurious bed already. "So, uh, shall we?" Kazuto is nervous to how things will turn out. He knows it's exciting and have done it before in Aincrad, yet nerving to now do it in real life. "Yes, let's," Asuna responds, sitting next to Kazuto on his left, leans in and slowly leans to reach his lips.

Both lovebirds engage in a passionate kissing session, one they have done before and several times, almost as it comes naturally for them, but this time they wanted to do it more and deeper. Their kiss starts as deep but slow. Their kiss progresses into something more hungry and wanting to go deeper than they have been. Kazuto leans more into her, his right hand holding her back and his left hand to the back of her neck. Asuna's left hand holds Kazuto's neck, helping to get it deeper. They pull apart for air and they kiss again. Kazuto brings his tongue in, asking for entry and Asuna accepts, with her also attempting to get into his mouth. Both have a sweet and hungry tongue fight, with each of their tongues swinging back and forth inside theirs, all while trading each other's saliva.

Getting lost in their making out, Asuna pushes Kazuto down. He adjusts so they can be on the center of their king-sized bed. They then part for breath, Asuna looking down at him while still snuggling close to him. While on him, Asuna slithers her hands inside his black shirt and caress his chest, making Kazuto gasp. Asuna's lips inches towards his and Kazuto puts his hand on her hips and Asuna then goes down for another kiss, her hands at the back of his head. She presses her chest into her love harder, desperate for contact but figured the clothes were in the way. Asuna blushes at the thought of them being in the nude for this, this time for real, even though they were familiar with that kind of sensation.

She parts from the kiss and lifts off his shirt, with Kazuto lift up his arms to help her in this. She notices his fine chest, being just a fine, badass young man he is. Asuna caresses his chest, touching everywhere because she is enthralled by the sight of his fine chest that makes Kazuto what he is. Asuna then puts both of his hands to her hips, requesting to him, "Kazuto, can you take it off?" Kazuto complies and begins to lift her nightdress off. Asuna raises her arms off to let Kazuto take it completely off and threw it at the side.

Kazuto can see a very beautiful Asuna, her whole body lay bare before him however left in only her white panties. Nonetheless Kazuto stares at her beautiful body, her skin shining beautifully from the light of the moon shining from the windows. Asuna blushes but smiles down at him, giving the Kazuto the impression of a lovely angel he can behold. She then places her hand on his crotch, making Kazuto groan from the contact. Later Asuna puts her hands behind his head again and gives him more deep kisses. Kazuto then relaxes, closes his eyes and wraps his arms around her. Kazuto can feel her lovely breasts pressing against his chest. Asuna presses her chest against his, herself silently moaning from the sensation.

Asuna begins to rub her body against his while both are still kissing each other deeply. Kazuto moans inside her mouth and Asuna presses and rubs herself harder on him. She kisses him until both are out of breaths. She takes this moment to take off his pants, pulling them down and threw it somewhere, not caring where it will end up. She takes this moment to see her beloved's body, now left in his black boxers, his skin also glows wonderfully from the moon's light while still giving a masculine essence about it.

Wanting to see more, Kazuto gently flips Asuna around so he'll be on top. One of his hands goes for to her hips and attempting to pull down her panties. "Shall I, Asuna?" he asks in a gentle, soothing, caring voice. "Yes," Asuna responds in a gentle tone. His hands quickly takes her panties down, Asuna moving so to give him ease and he gently throws it down to the floor. Wanting to be equal to him, Asuna's hands go to his boxers and gently pull them down, with Kazuto helping by kicking it off him, also him throwing it down to the floor beside her discarded panties.

Asuna takes her sights on his manhood and ogles at it, leaving Kazuto a bit embarrassed at her gaze despite him being on top. Kazuto too stares down at her naked body, looking as beautiful as ever, as exact as what he had seen in Aincrad.

After staring at one another's bodies, Asuna once again brings Kazuto down for another deep kiss, their naked bodies pressing onto one another. Kazuto can't help but to embrace her more, letting their skin make contact to one another. Kazuto's arms wrap at her back to put her in his embrace and Asuna doing the same, all while pressing their bodies more into each other.

He then broke their loving kiss as his air is nearing nil. Kazuto becomes bolder in his moves as he lets his hands moves from her back to her breasts. Asuna moans sweetly as she feels the touch of his hands on her breasts. He gropes them softly in circular rotations, her moaning erotically, loving every moment. Wanting to try something different, he goes around for them to swap positions, letting Asuna straddle him and he still gropes and sucks on her breasts. "Oh Kazuto..." she holds her head up high and moan in bliss, being pleasured by his touch. _This sensation is like in Aincrad...But now Kazuto can touch me in real life. It feels so nice. I want more of it!_

His thumbs skillfully play with her nipples until they were completely erect and solid. Kazuto somehow knows what to do despite having done it once in the virtual world. He pushes her up so that they'll be in a sitting position, then he sucks and licks her right breast and while stimulating the left. Some minutes later, Kazuto switches breasts and applies the same actions. Asuna moans sexily and encourages her love to keep on going. Kazuto then puts his face in between her breasts, licking and kissing its valley. Asuna moans and gasps by her love's actions and places her hands on his head to push him further into her mounds. She could feel his tongue as he licks her erect nipple and sucks on it at the same time was something familiar yet nothing she felt before and she loves every minute of it.

Kazuto then turns around so he can be on top again. Asuna lies down with her arms by her sides, looking up into her love's eyes and smiles; her love for him shines radiantly in her eyes. Kazuto smiles back while looking at her seemingly beautiful body and perfect curves. From there Kazuto again goes down to take and taste her lips, which Asuna happily kisses back. Then goes to her neck, kissing them while slowly going down, to her collar bone, chest, her belly and then down to her clit.

Kazuto opens her clit, giving intense sensations on Asuna. His thumb is stimulating her clitoris while his index and middle finger slides inside her hole. Asuna moans loudly at his skillful moves. He works on her but not yet going fast or hard; he wanted to hear her moans and not give his girl her release yet. "Uhh! Kazuto! Oh! Kazuto!" she moans louder, pleasurably tortured by his moves. Kazuto continues his fun with her when he inserts three of his fingers in. His fingers stimulate her insides, making her moan and the pressure building.

He suddenly removes his fingers from her, licking his hand to taste her, wanting to see how it tastes in real life. He sees Asuna panting and the look on her face tells him she wants more. Kazuto goes down to her and let his mouth takes its place. Asuna moaned very loud and her hands pull his head more. Kazuto inserts his tongue inside her clit, his instinct as well as experience guiding him. Asuna can only moan his name louder and feel this scorching ecstasy. Kazuto licks on until the pressure is building. Asuna screamed in pleasure as her juices were released and goes into Kazuto's waiting mouth.

Kazuto licks her honey around her area. _Tastes sweet_ Kazuto thought to himself. Kazuto goes up to face her then felt her hands touch his cheek and let Kazuto look directly at her eyes. "Kazuto, allow me to please you," Asuna cooed and the growing prodigy boy can only nod.

Asuna now flips Kazuto over. Her right hand goes down gently from his cheek, to his chest and down all the way to his erection. Asuna rubs his rod and testicles gently, making Kazuto writhe and moan in pleasure under her. Asuna smiles to herself, knowing she is pleasing him. First, Asuna kisses him deeply, then goes to his neck. She goes down to his chest, nuzzling her face into it. Her left hand goes further down, now reaching to her place she had been waiting and plays with his erection. "Ugh, Asuna," now it's Kazuto's turn to moan. Asuna gropes and massages his private area, but isn't inclined to let him get to his climax yet. Asuna smiles and silently giggling at Kazuto's reaction, him panting and his face telling her he wants more.

Asuna again pushes him down to lie down and let Kazuto adjust for him to rest on the nice pillows. She caresses his cheek, looks at him lovingly at his eyes. "Kazuto, I'm yours forever. I want to be with you and only you my darling, always and forever," Asuna cooed, smiling at him sweetly. "Asuna..." She then turns around with Kazuto to let him be on top. "Well my love, please come take me, I want to offer myself to you. And let's make love with all we got, and no going easy!" Asuna said, her tone states that she has made her decision and that she has no regrets.

She spread her legs a little, telling him of he knows what to do. Kazuto readies himself for him to enter. "May I, Asuna?" Kazuto asks her sweetly. "Yes," Asuna responds sweetly yet with a firm tone in her, assuring him. Once he knows her to be sure and ready to receive him, as well as realization sets in about doing it for real, Kazuto slowly enters her. Asuna felt sharp jolts inside her like a dozen or so needles were poking at her. Asuna endures the pain like the warrior she is and Kazuto waits out for a little while for her to adjust to his size, just to be on the safe side. After waiting a few minutes, Kazuto starts moving in her and gently.

"Oh Kazuto..." Asuna starts to move against him as the pleasure continues to build and hotter. Her movements begins to pick up speed, her moans are increasing in volume. Kazuto then places himself in between her breasts, fixing himself in his posture to get comfortable in this position. Asuna takes his right hand and placed it on her left breast. She wraps her legs tighter on his hips, trying to make him go deeper and helping him. When Kazuto knows Asuna is comfortable, any sense of restraint is gone as he makes his thrusts become intense. Kazuto's mouth devours her breast while the other hand gropes the hard nipples on the other.

When the pleasure and heat intensifies, Kazuto removes himself from her breasts and concentrates on the thrusts allowing him to be near her neck level, his hand still at her left breast, the other is placed on near her buttocks. Asuna moans more and more until it's up to the point it echoes throughout her room. She had placed her hands on his head and neck, holding on to him dearly; she revels in feeling her skin against his. As they move into one another Kazuto and Asuna look at each other eye to eye.

Her moans gets louder as Kazuto becomes bolder and going deeper, hitting her g-spot consistently. Asuna then pulls him for a deep, sweet kiss, their tongues battling each other and trading each other's spit. She tightens her legs in a vice around him. His hand that was on her breast now moves behind her. Both moan in the kiss as the two tastes each other's saliva, and Asuna loves the flavor of her love. Her hands that are on his head and neck holds him tight as she hangs on him as Kazuto thrusts gets harder and faster.

They break their kiss a minute later when the pleasure and the heat just intensify more, and they need air. "Ahhh! Kazuto!" Asuna cries when they broke their kiss. Kazuto thrust into her steadily, hard and deep, seeing that he's already good at this when he made love to her before in the virtual world. His speed and pace steadily increases to high levels, already sending the two of them to this blissful feeling. Kazuto's hard grunts and Asuna's sweet moans fill the room with this ecstatic duet from each thrust Kazuto makes. Asuna thrust back downwards to meet him, wanting to let them have this fun. Both hold each other in a tight and loving embrace. Asuna's breasts were squashed by his muscled chest, her nipples scraping the hard and fleshy landscape. Kazuto and Asuna were lost in this love making they were doing.

When both sense nearing their release, their thrusts were at a berserk level; her thrusts doing deep penetrations. "Aaahh! Kazuto!" Asuna cries out as she holds her love as tight as she could. "Uh! Asuna! It's getting close...I'm going to!" Kazuto could not hold out from the coming release as the pressure builds and he can't contain anymore. Kazuto thrusts up as hard as he can and Asuna pushes her hips down at him while pressing her body into him, enabling them both to climax together almost in unison. Kazuto pulls Asuna down and suppress their screams by a deep kiss, with Asuna gladly kisses by locking her lips to him.

They let off a cry of pleasure within their mouths as they shoot their juices out. At the moment of their climax, both of them hold each other very tight from the spasms of their blissful release. As their spasms die down, they break the kiss and take a moment to catch their breaths, holding each other lovingly. Asuna still holds him tight by her arms and legs, she goes down and again kisses him. Their tongues dance and swirl inside their mouths, their lips locked very tight. They pull out once they're out of breath again. They enjoy the love making they were doing, and both wanted more, not satisfied with just one.

"Say, Asuna, would you like to go on for another round?" Kazuto asked like a gentleman. "Of course, my love. I want more of you," Asuna answered with a tone of perversion in them yet still sounding somewhat. She turns so that Kazuto will be on top of her, giving him a shot at her making hot love. "Please Kazuto, do as you wish to me, I want more love," Asuna told him seductively as she goes down to kiss him again.

Kazuto wraps his arms around her as she also embraces him tight like before. Asuna also rubs her body up and down on him like what she did earlier while underneath him. Asuna moves her hips up against him, going in for the second try of the night. Asuna then goes to his neck, inhaling the masculine and hard scent of his being as well as the scent of his hair.

After their kiss, they look at each other in the eye for some time. The moon's light glistens on her naked form from the sweat, making her look stunningly enchanting like she's a goddess while still being cute. Her lovely smile is something as that of something angelic, something so loving and sweet, Kazuto is further enchanted by her _. She looks so beautiful under the moonlight_ Kazuto thought to himself.

Enthralled by her beauty and following his urge to do her, Kazuto goes up and down which picks up speed in a short time. Her goes up to Kazuto, wraps her arms behind him and moving into him, all while moaning sexily and cutely. He holds onto her shoulders with his arms around her, Kazuto now enjoys the immense ecstasy and can't help but to moan himself as he pounds into her. Asuna is happy at this, and get to hear him moaning and grunting from the pleasure. Asuna writhes and moans in pleasure under him. His right hand still holds her left hand while his free hand goes around her body to touch her and feeling her perfect curves. Kazuto's free hand now goes to her right breast, giving Asuna a lot of pleasure. Asuna puts her right hand on his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, gripping them tight.

Kazuto likes the view of his future wife under him; her face flustered in pleasure and her writhing underneath him. Kazuto continues to stimulate her breast and doing deep and hard thrusts. They felt nothing but immense pleasure that is overwhelming them, their thoughts nothing but one another. Kazuto grunted and moaned along with Asuna's moans and cries that fill up their room, an erotic, sweet and ecstatic resonance that's constant. Both of them were lost in the love they are making.

Asuna keeps up the pace with him, not wanting to disappoint her love and wanting to give him nothing short of pleasure too. Kazuto raises his body to thrust properly and harder into her, his hands move to her hips, with Asuna moaning loudly and constantly. Her hands are up to her sides, helpless against Kazuto, her breasts bouncing to and fro constantly.

"Ah! Kazuto!" Asuna cries out as she reaches her climax ahead of Kazuto. He can feel her climax and holds still for a bit but resumes going into her as he too wants to have his climax into her. Asuna moans more, her walls clamping into his rod tightly and him hitting her g-spot, eventually reaching his orgasm at last. "Ah, Asuna!" Kazuto cries out in pleasure with Asuna moaning with him, feeling his orgasm.

Kazuto stays still in his orgasm before settling Asuna's hips down. He collapses down on Asuna, both panting and satisfied from the love making. They look at each other, their hands caressing their cheeks as they take this moment to rest and catch their breaths. "Kazuto." "Asuna."

Her left hand holds Kazuto's right hand while her right gently caresses his chest and then his cheek. Asuna looks at him lovingly, seeing the moon's light that made him look enchantingly handsome, tired look and sweat glistening on his skin. They rested for some minutes, regaining energy for their tired bodies. Asuna and Kazuto looked at each other directly, looking at one another with deep love shining in their eyes.

Both then lean in to kiss each other, starting as something sweet and loving. They break off for air and kiss again, tongues dancing and swirling as usual, but grew hungry as before. Not getting enough of each other, they go for it more, deepening the kiss and kiss becoming as passionate and hungry, their hands going around touching and groping each other. Kazuto's hands goes to grope her breasts, Asuna moaning in the kiss. Then they break off the kiss, but Kazuto's hands continue to grope and play with Asuna's breasts, with Asuna keeps on to moan and gasp at his touch, her hands go to his to help him. They continue to touch and kiss one another as they get more aroused. "Asuna, you want to go on? For one more?" Kazuto asks as he gropes her breasts. "Yes, I want to have sex more! I want us to do more perverted stuff! More making love!" Asuna replies, sounding so hungry and horny, but also still having her love for Kazuto burning.

Kazuto fixes their position, enabling Asuna to straddle on his lap while he sits up. Asuna goes down on his erection to let it enter into her. "Ah! Oh! Kazuto!" Asuna moans from his entry into her wet and tight walls. He then goes to her breasts to suck on them again, and then going up to kiss her mouth. Their tongues dance again while once more trading their spit. Kazuto tries on ramming in deeper and harder while his free left hand squeezes her right breast, making Asuna moan loud within his mouth. Minutes later he parted his lips from her, now going focus on hammering in her. Asuna again cries out in a shrill voice, the pleasure so intense and hot.

"Oh Kazuto! I love you! I love you so much!"

"Asuna! Uggghh! I love you too, Asuna!"

The pleasure became more hot and intense, her walls tightening on his and her impaling herself over and over on his. Asuna bucks against Kazuto harder, giving more of what's left of her energy and hunger for Kazuto. As she bucks against him, she presses and rubs her body harder on him. Kazuto's arms hold her waist above her buttocks while Asuna wraps her arms around his neck, putting each other in another's loving embrace and vice. Kazuto pants, moans and grunts, also letting a small shrill of his own from the pleasure he's having, sounding rather sexy for Asuna to hear. Asuna screams and cries in ecstasy over and over from his thrusts and from feeling his body against hers, her breasts squished and her nipples rub against his. He bucks into her with all his strength and going as fast and hard as he could, their rhythm moving as one and in sync, her hips bucking to meet his every rapid and precise thrusting. They are one and lost in their sea of love, both are into their own world with just themselves. They look at each other in the eye as they make passionate love.

Minutes have passed and they're nearing their third climax of the night. It got so intense for Asuna, she ended up releasing first. "Kazuto! I love you!" Asuna cried out as she releases her honey and holding Kazuto tight. Kazuto meanwhile relishes in her ejaculation, however he wants to reach his high along with her. After a momentary stop, Kazuto resumes going into her and Asuna cries out more, helping him reach his climax. After a short while, Kazuto reaches his high, the pleasure too high, intense and wonderful from her tight and wet walls. He lets off a shrill cry of pleasure with Asuna doing the same when she feels his load burst into her, Kazuto holding his love tight. His body stays still from the pleasure with Asuna absorbing it all for him, relishing in this moment as both of them pant. They against kiss each other passionately as they still hold each other.

Both are happy and satisfied with their love making, but it left them utterly exhausted from their efforts. Breaking the kiss, they fall to the bed, with Kazuto resting on the pillows and letting Asuna rest on top of him. Asuna still embraces and holds Kazuto like a precious treasure, tired and weary from this great experience of their love making in real life.

"Asuna..." Kazuto utters breathless but content. " Oh Kazuto..." Asuna said softly. Asuna spoons him as he rests. "That was great, Asuna, I have the best moment of something so wonderful and joyous, like we did back in Aincrad few years ago," he said softly. "Yup. I'm very glad we can now it in real life, and I'm so happy I get to do with you," Asuna agrees, smiling sweetly at him. "I really to thank you for this, because you invited me on this," Kazuto said, caressing her. "So have I. And I thank you too, because I love you so deeply. What better way for us to celebrate this wonderful occasion than to be here and make love, especially with you proposing," Asuna replied, smiling a bit more. They look at each other in their eyes for a while until their eyelids become heavy. Asuna yawns and places herself in his hard and comfortable chest. Kazuto puts the blankets over them and place her in his protective embrace as both prepare to sleep together.

"Good night, my Asuna. I love you."

"Sweet dreams, my Kazuto. I love you too."

They then fall to slumber easily, still connected to one another. Kazuto sleeps while he puts his arms around her, as if he's not allowing anything or anyone go near her while he's around, while Asuna embraces him. Kazuto and Asuna now sleep comfortably in each other's arms, along with their warmth, care and love, satisfied and happy for a great time they had, together drifting into their dreamland.

A beautiful morning came. Asuna woke up first. She looks down at the lovely and cute Kazuto, sleeping peacefully like there has been no trouble into his mind, his right hand holding her securely, his left hand in her right hand. Asuna smiles at the cute dozing Kazuto and she recalls the best night they had along with the realization they're now engaged, that she will be Kazuto's bride. Asuna gently takes her right hand off his and softly caress Kazuto's face, being soft enough to not wake up. She revels in Kazuto's warmth for a while longer and watching Kazuto still dozing, to which minutes later he stirs and opens his eyes. His first sight of the day gazes on the lovely face of Asuna. "Good morning, my Kazuto," Asuna greets him beaming. "Yeah, good morning too, my Asuna," Kazuto greets back with a weak smile. Asuna leans in and both share a passionate kiss.

After being in each other's warmth and chatting a little, Asuna begins to get up. "We'd better get ourselves some good breakfast; our friends are waiting for us for a special Christmas get-together," Asuna tells him. "Right, can't wait to see their reactions about us now engaged," Kazuto remarks, making Asuna giggle a little. They get off, got on their clothes, head down to the hotel's dining area to eat their breakfast, then they get dressed and head off to meet their friends somewhere.

They reach the park where they see the beautiful Christmas tree last night, their rendezvous. They see a group of familiar figures. "Hey guys! Over here!" hollers Rika (Lisbeth), waving her arm to them. She, Keiko (Silica), Suguha, Ryutaro (Klein) and Shino (Sinon) can be seen in their view. The couple walk towards them, greeting each other. "So what's up, you two?" Rika greets. Kazuto looks at Asuna, "shall we?" Asuna nods. "Hey guys, there's something we gotta say to you," Asuna begins. The couple tells them Kazuto proposed to Asuna last night.

The news drops like a bomb onto them, to which it was first as a shock to them, then came joy. "Congratulations!" "Nice work, Kazuto! You manned up!" "Kazuto, you Romeo!" "I'm so happy for you, Kazuto!" their responses were like these, but all of them are happy.

"So how are we with this lovely couple. Say, since you guys slept together and are now betrothed, have you made moves to another?" Rika teases, making both couple blush. Both Kazuto and Asuna are stumbling over their words and just remains silent. "Come on, Rika, don't tease them like that," scolds Suguha, in defense of them. "Yes, don't get them to be a blushing couple! Shall we go?" Keiko tells them.

"Oh yeah, before we go on, there's something we've been wanting to show you guys," Ryutaro suddenly quips up. The couple goes with a "huh?" expression. "I think this is someone you know. From what I've seen, something miraculous happens. You'll see," Shino tells them. The gang lead them to a bunch with someone sitting in it. They can see that person's back, but they get the feeling it's someone familiar. "Hey, they're now here," Suguha says to the figure. The figure of a girl stands up and faces them.

Kazuto and Asuna are caught in utter surprise when they saw her. "No way, Yuuki?!" Asuna clasps her hands in disbelief. "Yup, it's me! Guess what, after a long, arduous journey and efforts, I've now recovered!" Yuuki states. Asuna runs to her to hug her, followed by Kazuto who pats Yuuki on the head. "How did you recover? How are you alright now?" Kazuto asks. "Well something simple yet impressive: nanotechnology. The doctors implant me with nanorobots inside my body that destroys the disease within," Yuuki says.

"Really?" Asuna asks to her. Yuuki nods, giving a little somber expression. "This is something new and the medical test shows I can recover from it. I willingly volunteered for this. It might look risky, but this is something I'm willing to undertake. After some operations and several tests and rehabilitation to ensure all is fine, they declared me in excellent condition, that I'm now allowed to be discharged," Yuuki states. "And wouldn't it be lovely that she gets to be discharged when it's nearing Christmas?" Keiko said.

"Hey wait, you know this?" Kazuto asks to them. "Well, we figured this will be a great surprise for you both, so we kept it a secret, thanks to the work of both Suguha and Rika, until we can meet you to show her off," Shino said. "Uh huh," Kazuto mutters. "Well, nevertheless, I'm happy you're now ok, Yuuki," Asuna says to her. "Yes, I'm glad, it's nothing short of miraculous," Yuuki said.

Then Rika goes behind Yuuki. "Hey Yuuki, guess what, Asuna and Kazuto are engaged!" she tells her. "Really? That's so nice, I'm happy for you Asuna! I can get to be your bridesmaid!" Yuuki tells them. After some hugs, Yuuki then goes up to Kazuto. "Hey, you're Kazuto, is it? And you're that Kirito? Well then, take good of Asuna, alright? You don't get to get girls like her often," Yuuki tells straight to him. "Yeah, sure, I will," Kazuto answers with assurance in his tone.

"Isn't this amazing? With Yuuki on our side, knowing her capabilities, we may be an unstoppable team," Keiko spouts up. "I wouldn't too sure on that, but I think she and Kazuto may be both rivals as well as make a good team," Suguha says.

The party then prepares to go to going around and eventually meet with other friends waiting for them. Yuuki suddenly holds on to Kazuto's right arm. "Hee hee, you seem to be one fine guy. Perhaps I can try to get to know you more? Can you possibly take on a mistress?" Yuuki says to him, almost sounding as if she's flirting with him. "Yuuki! Come on, take him all for yourself!" Asuna responds, hugging his left arm. "Easy, how about we share him? How about that?" Yuuki proposes. "I think that's not bad!" Rika says, hugging Kazuto from behind. "Come on now, easy on Kazuto," Suguha says while the rest are just watching in amusement, though Keiko and Shino are thinking about what would they feel about Kazuto.

"Hey! He's my Kazuto! If you want something with him, get in line!" Asuna tells to them firmly. "Ok then. Now let's go!" Yuuki cheerfully exclaims. Kazuto looks at Asuna and both can't help but smile to one another. "Looks like I need your help in this one, Asuna," Kazuto says to her. "Yeah, sure. You're my Kazuto, nothing will get in our way," Asuna said. They then head off together, with smiles and joy all around them.

 **END**

* * *

 _Finally done as I've been thinking about this has been in the making for more than a year. Even with the festive holiday as a setting, I don't consider this much as a Christmas special, rather just me with my own lemon story of this lovely couple and this is more of me giving something to the readers out there. As I've said, it's not the best romantic story and it's not my best, but at least I've written and completed it. Hope you still like it._

 _Keep in mind I don't intend to write any other SAO fic than just Kazuto and Asuna together, so truth be told, I don't intend to do any girls to Kazuto, so that's that, just to let anybody know and I hope they see this._

 _For those following me, I'm gonna write my Highschool DxD fic later on, so stay tuned and be patient as I want to take my time and to go at my own pace. See you next time soon._


End file.
